marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Teon Macik (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Primal | Aliases = Fourth Light, Modern Primitive, Instinct | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body, , Summers Institute student bodyCategory:Summers Institute student | Relatives = Unnamed father; Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California, Miami Beach, Florida; Kiev, Ukraine; Summers Institute for Higher Learning, Westchester, New York, Age of X-Man | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Ukrainian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer; former wanderer | Education = | Origin = Mutant (post-M-Day new activation) | PlaceOfBirth = Kiev, Ukraine | Creators = Matt Fraction; Kieron Gillen; Whilce Portacio | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 529 | Quotation = Woof. | Speaker = Teon Macik | QuoteSource = Generation Hope Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Origins After rescuing Laurie, Gabriel, and Idie; Hope, Rogue, and the Lights traveled to the Ukraine to find the next light. However, when they arrived in Kiev, he was gone. They tracked him over most of Europe and finally found him in Miami Beach, Florida. Like the other Lights, Hope stabilized Teon's powers with her touch, but unlike the others she also "tamed" him. After Teon joined her team, the group set off for Japan to stop the fifth light from destroying Tokyo. .]] The Five Lights In Tokyo, Teon continued to show great loyalty to Hope. When Teon met Wolverine, he instantly viewed him as a foe. Once on Utopia, Wolverine and Teon sparred. Although Teon was able to hold his own, he was eventually bested by Wolverine. Their sparring sessions continued. Like the other Lights, Doctor Nemesis performed tests on Teon to discover some of the nature and limits of his new powers. Teon willingly followed Hope and accompanied the Lights to Berlin on their first mission to find a new mutant. It was discovered that Teon had some limited telepathic shields, and proved immune to the Sixth Light's psychic powers. He was the only team member who was able to persuade the boy to be born. After that, the Lights returned to Utopia, as his parents were suing the X-Men to get their son home. However, Teon convinced his parents that he had changed, "sprouted" from the child they knew, and together with the Lights he was much happier then ever. His parents then returned to Ukraine, leaving Teon in the custody of the X-Men. Schism & Regenesis After the attack launched by Kade Kilgore and his Hellfire Club, the X-Men fractured into two groups: Cyclops' group who stayed on Utopia and Wolverine's who planned to restart the school as the Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning. Teon decided to remain on Utopia with the other Lights except Idie, who left with Wolverine's group. Teon later joined the remaining Lights in a scrimmage battle between them and the X-Men. The team was however defeated and had to leave to get their wounds treated. During that time Teon attempted to mate with the Stepford Cuckoos. The group soon were called on a mission to search for a new light in Pakistan, which turned out to be the mind wiped Sebastian Shaw who was being used by terrorist as a human bomb. After rescuing Shaw and recruiting him to the team they returned to Utopia, where they had to confront Cyclops and Emma. The team later had to face their own teammate Kenji who was plotting to kill Hope. The battle soon ended when No-Girl used her telepathic powers to kill Kenji. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Avengers arrived enforce on Utopia to take Hope into custody before the arrival of the Phoenix, Cyclops and the X-Men forcibly tried to stop them. During the melee, Hope escaped, but the Lights and young X-Men were left behind as Cyclops and many of his X-Men fled. Not wanting the younger X-Men to join the war, the Avengers decided to quarantine them at the Avengers Compound with the Avengers Academy. However, the teenage mutants didn't want to remain in custody, and were eventually allowed to leave. The Lights returned to Utopia in search of Hope, but when they couldn't find her they joined the other young mutants in Westchester at Jean Grey School For Higher Learning. The Lights were functionally disbanded with the departure of Hope and the enrollment of Teon and the remaining members into the Jean Grey School. Age of X-Man When Nate Grey tried to impose his vision of the world, the X-Men opposed him. Believing that the X-Men were only making things worse in the world, Nate made them vanish in an instant, including Teon. Teon and the others were transported to a reality created by Nate and a Life Seed where he tried to create a utopia where mutants could live in peace. Nate erased the memories of those he trapped there so they didn't resist. Teon became one of the students who were part of the Civil Management Division at the Summers Institute for Higher Learning. He along with Armor and Pixie were attending Professor Yoshida's class where Clerk Psylocke was providing a lecture on Department X. While not seen, Teon presumably left and returned to the real world when Nate decided to allow the mutants he trapped in his reality to leave after realizing the flaws in his approach to his reality. | Powers = Teon is one of post-M-Day mutant activations. His feral powers include: * Feral Mind: Teon is much more animalistic in his habits and behaviors. He can still parse complex ideas, but does not in favor of utilizing a simplistic view of his world. An example, Teon sees the people around him as potential threats ("flight"), foes ("fight"), or lovers ("mate"). * Hyper-instincts: He is able to find solutions to any of civilization's problems that he faces given the right motivation. Place him near a fridge he will eat what will keep him alive and most likely stay in top physical form. Place him in a court room and he will develop the intellect and eloquence to win a trial. * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed and Reflexes * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Healing * Psionic Shields: Teon's animalistic mind seems to possess a natural defense against telepathic reading or attack. That status of post-M-Day activated mutant gave him also the following characteristic: * Lights Bonding: The Lights were shown to be linked to each other, to Hope, and to the new activations, with some low level control from Hope over them. They were also affected by the suicide of Zeeshan. That situation was witnessed by Transonic and Zero, and later by Kitty Pryde. Also, when the Sixth Light activated, all of the Lights were able to sense it. | Abilities = * Teon's powers allow him to instantly master fields: Shooting, rhetoric, ... * He also trained with Wolverine on a few occasions at least. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The only person Teon obeys is Hope, whom he recognizes as "Master". * Creators Matt Fraction and Kieron Gillen loosely based the Five Lights mutant powers on the the archetypal power-sets on the original five X-Men (with the exception of Gabriel).X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen ** Angel = Laurie Tromette ** Beast = Teon Macik ** Iceman = Idie Okonkwo ** Marvel Girl = Kenji Uedo * Teon's surname at first seemed to be the point of some confusion. Teon's surname was identified in promotional material as Savko, a name also accidentally used in . However, his actual surname has been recently confirmed as Macik. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Utopians Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Adaptation Category:Shooting Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Age of X-Man participants